pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kangaskhan 1
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 20:05 3 abr 2010 un fabor olle amigo espero que estes conectado andres me pidio que escribiera en el chat de wikidex que el esta en poke espectaculos pero no se como lo puedes aser por mi o me puedes decir como escribo en el chat. lo siento lo siento es que andres me a estado diciendo que ponga en el chat que el esta aqui yo le dije que por que no lo asia el poro bueno ya sabes como tu dices xao. ejem no se como ponerte de amigos pero si eres un gran amigo por que no lo ases tu por que yo soy nueva aqui.Lyra linda 00:32 23 abr 2010 (UTC)thumb|tenemos una amista electrisante ^^ muchas graciiias^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 13:40 25 abr 2010 (UTC) q onda ola k kuentas jajajaja mira este regalo thumb|left No soy asi Oye en tu historia soy muy introvertido xP T.T y nunca evolucionaria XD pero esta bien como esta asi que felicito tu historia porque esta tan buenna como su creador n.n(tu me entiendes) Yo el treeckoo!! 00:02 30 abr 2010 (UTC) jeje Oye en tu historia soy muy introvertido tampoco soy asi xP T.T y nunca evolucionaria XD pero esta bien como esta asi que felicito tu historia porque esta tan buenna como su creador n.n(tu me entiendes) Yo el treeckoo!! 00:02 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por ayudarme :) en lo de la idea hice esto para: (amigos) Archivo:Amigo.gif [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'''Carlos]] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] 02:29 5 may 2010 (UTC) Deseas?? Hola Solo vengo para invitarte a mi Reality pokemon :D xD es este todavia hay 6 cupos sigue este link Audiciones FANPOK xD Bueno si el prototipo del programa esta basado en TD.. pero el mio es sobre pokemon xDDD y habra segunda temporada xDDD :D bueno sobre las peleas osea en verdad no peleamos xD solo para ganar una medalla le das tu sprite tu nombre 1 pokemon para la batalla y listo xD asi de facil :D FANPOK Felicidades Si has recibido este mensaje has sobrevivido y te kedaras 2 dias mas en la Isla solo kedan 8 tu puedes ganarles Bien hecho Conductor del El Reto Fogata Ok. de esto se trata tu ekipo perdio por culpa de henry(no completamente en verdad mandy hiso ke perdiera de otro ekipo) bueno el punto es ke no gano la carrera y ahora tu tiene el voto para ver a kien eliminas los votos saldran al aire el sabado 15 pero no se revelara kien voto. miren ustedes votaran en mi discucion lo veo y lo borro(claro antes l apunto xP) bueno si ustedes ven ke no borro su voto ustedes lo borran para ke nadie sepa xP bueno les imformare el estado de la competencia Angol: Es una chica buena, pero no hace muchos amigos y se pelea diariamente con henry Rin: No ha hecho nada importante en la serie Marcos: Sentimental, los hizo ganar el anterior reto, buen amigo Alabanto: Un poco confundido, chico bueno hasta ahora no ha hecho nada importante Henry: Perdio contra Violet porke Amanda derramo una salsa "Sin querer" henry se resbalo y perdio la competencia ADVERTENCIA : SOLO POR LOS 5 DE ARRIBA PUEDEN VOTAR OPR LOS DEMAS NOOOO!!!!!! SI NO VOTAN HASTA EL SABADO SU VOTO SERA AGREGADO AL KE TENGA MAS VOTOS Suerte y ojala ke no sean eliminados mis mejore deseos Conductor de El Reto Fogata Tu ekipo perdio por culpa de Marcos ahora tu voto sera decisivo haber a kien eliminas(Debes votar en mi discucion y luego yo lo borrare si ves ke no lo borro en 1 minuto tu lo borras ) PUEDES VOTAR SOLO POR ELLOS : Angol: No es tan mala, pero es realista y con mejores intentos no ganas un desafio Alanbato: Los apoya a todos aunke es un poko callado es muy bueno Marcos: Los hizo perder este desafio, su corazon mando y por eso su ekipo perdio Henry: Es buena onda pero un poko inkieto PUEDEN VOTAR HASTA EL DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE Presentador de EL RETO Fogata Bueno has sobrevivido 14 Dias a la Isla por eso te felicito pero la pregunta ¿Seguiras en la Isla?, Bueno El Reto del Domingo sera estar debajo del agua y al parecer.. Gano Hikari HIKARI TIENE INMUNDIDAD!!!!!! No podran votar por ella, otro Giro Inovador de esto es ke Los votos seran publicados xPPP Osea ya no habra discrecion, NO VALE CAMBIAR DE VOTOS si los cambian me dare cuenta en la Pagina de Inicio !!! Bueno he aki por los ke pueden Votar: Ale: Muy trankilo... Al parecer tiene un As bajo la Manga Marcos: Chico Enamoradizo cupido le dio un Flechazo y kedo prendado de Hikari Amanda: Chika competitiva hara lo ke sea por ganar Alanbato: El chico Bueno de todo grupo muy competitivo Violet: No muy segura de si misma pero al = es Buena Henry: Demasiadamente competitivo y a parecer tambien recibio un Flechazo DEBERAN VOTAR EN EL CONFESOINARIO REVISARE LOS VOTOS HASTA EL DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE. OK? Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto hola kan volvi a poke espectaculos como estas are una nueva novela llamada El mega agente 1201 que te parece.Sniny Pichu 00:18 24 may 2010 (UTC) Si quieres salir en ella esta bien solo dime quien quieres ser de pokemon y como sera tu personaje y como se llamara.Sniny Pichu 01:47 24 may 2010 (UTC) Fogata Bueno ahora te toka votar denuevo, ahora este voto es para el capitulo 8 al igual ke antes seran visibles lso votos asi ke vota en mi discucion esta ves no lo borrare ahora aki lso ke puedes votar Alfonso: Muy trankilo nada competitivo Hikari: Le rompio el corazon al pobre marcos pero fue por la culpa de amanda(ya eliminada) pobre Alanbato: Mas competitivo ke nunca Violet: Esta un poko enamoradiza aunke super competitiva Henry: Recibio un flechazo de cupido por violet al = ke ella tambien es competitivo MARCOS: NO PUEDEN VOTAR POR EL YA KE TIENE INMUNIDAD TENDRAN TIEMPO HASTA EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE EL MIERCOLES SALDRA EL EPISODIO. Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! La usar een una novela proxima!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '01:30 29 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Me alegra ke te hayas inscrito xP pero porfavor solo 1 Pokemon ok? gracias Conductor de el Reto Kangaa! ¡Me acuerdo de ti en wikidex! K tal te vaa?! A mi muy bn! Oye , eso de estrellas invitadas de Jay Mcastle suena bn... En algun capitulo podria salir yo cmo estrella invitada?! sprite: Archivo:Ariadna_HGSS_Team_Rocket.png nombre: Ariadna pokemon: Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.png Aceeptame si keres [[User:Munchlax-code|'Ariadna]] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'La chica Rocket']] 18:10 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ^ ^ Ya se a que te refieres! ^^ Gracias x ponerme! Mira , toma esto: Archivo:TICKET_BARCO_POKEMON_CONTESTS_WIKI.png Lo necesitaras en mi nuevo wikia (Pokemon Contest wiki) Si ayudas mucho en el wikia (lo abri antes d ayer) a lo mejor te convertiras en rollback el ticket es ¡EXCLUSIVO! Solo los indicados lo pueden conseguir ¡Y TU ERES UNO DE ELLOS! Ya veras luego para que sirve [[User:Munchlax-code|'Ariadna']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:Red ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:Red ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">'La chica Rocket']] 18:58 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Urgente Necesito su Correo de Hotmail Me lo dejan en im discucion o me agregan este es el mio > x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com Para El Reto Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 Hey! En tu seccion Fan Arts esos no son fan arts! son Sprites XD! --'✰Alex✰' Westphal ㋡ ® 01:05 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Aquí te lo dejo aqui te lo dejo kan: Archivo:Ruta_233.png Firma: Señor pokémon 15:10 26 jun 2010 (UTC) ya vi los capitulos son geniales y graciosos son genialisiosos espero mucho como termina y yo tambien añadi capitulos a la mio solo falta un capitulo mas y termina mi novela y seguire con la siguiente por si la quieres leer.Lyra linda 05:17 27 jun 2010 (UTC) estoo ¿quieres que te resuma de ke va la la serie de keroro o algo asi?bueno,te pongo aqui abajo de ke va Trata acerca de una invasión de unos extraterrestres del planeta Keron. Estos son abandonados por la nave y se alojan en casa de unos humanos, a los que ellos llaman pokopenses. Siempre hablan de planes y de cuando los conquistarán, pero al final quedan en nada, pues piensan más en divertirse que en la propia invasión. Hay veces que consiguen llevar una gran parte del plan a cabo, pero al final por una cosa u otra, lo dejan o lo echan a perder. Tropa Keroro Nombrados por rango. *sargento keroro el líder del equipo siempre tirado a la bartola. *alferez kururu una rana informatica que le hace maquinas increibles a keroro.Es un pervertido y muy retorcido. *caporal girorouna rana muy seria que tiene variedad de armas,está enamorado de una humana *cabo dororoun ninja que es muy bondadoso y discreto del que todos se olvidan,y se traumatiza. *recluta tamama una rana que utiliza sus celos y sus odios como ataques,parece mono,pero es un peligro. Espero haber hecho lo que me pedias aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 10:20 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Alto ahi solo es mi opinion peroooo por que giratina en el mundo normal tiene su forma origen no tendria que tener su forma modificada?Sniny Pichu 21:22 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Pokes Ire poniendolos poco a poco ^^ *Rex con Cranidos *Koopa con Squirtle *Hermanos Martillos con Farthech *Huesitos con Marowak *Nubes sopladoras de Viento (Mario Bros Wii) con Swablu [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] 22:05 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro n.n Kan, tu dejame las imágenes y vere si las puedo hacer okay n.n Despues de ver los dibujos yo te aviso y listo. Lo que ocurre es que yo uso imágenes base para hacer las imágenes de Julia. Me gusto tu historia se ve muy interesante... Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 00:49 28 jun 2010 (UTC) KAN ES URGWNTE!!!!!! NECESITO QUE TE CONECTES AL MSN AHORA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 01:48 11 jul 2010 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria que fueras el papa de angie en http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Aventura_con_amigos#Personajes mi novela PD:SOY AMIGO DE VLINDA Y ELLA TEQUIERE MUCHO Usuario:JoseLJL22:00 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Por Favor Kan, hace unos días te registraste en una novela del usuario Amandisima. Y te pido que hagas un artículo de tu personaje, así la creadora de la novela podrá escribir la novela. ¡TE LO RUEGO! Gracias Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''21:27 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Nose xD si lo dices por tu novela bueno es ke no me impacta xDD como antes ahora ha llegado keroro y todo eso me aburre un poko ademas la palabra pija esta muy repetida ya es un cliche xS Nicolas Ok!! ¡Ok! la novela originalmete no estaba planeada para esto pero esta bien! la historia es de Pokémon, ya sabes, con motivos de caras MM, elije el Pokémon que quieras ser por la discucion y el nombre, ponle ataques porque no se si abran combates, se agradece que el nombre rime con el de la especie ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 17:18 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Sale y vale ok, y la pegaste con el Meowth, me solucionaste el lío generacional xD bueno ¡claro que quiero ser tu amiga! jej, y el nombre de mi usuario se me ocurrio por el aniversario de emicion del primer cap xP ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 21:06 15 jul 2010 (UTC) perdona La peli de keroro iría después del episodio 103,y si quieres saber cuando avanzo mi novela,solo tienes que mirarlo en actividad reciente Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 16:00 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Estimado Kan... PORKE RAYOS SOY ALANC Y TENGO EL EKIPO ADORACION!!!!!!!!! >:( [[Usuario:Alanbato| Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 04:07 17 jul 2010 (UTC) A mi no me explicastes nada D= O si lo hizistes no lo leii x3 Pero es que es raro OwO yo que soy Mika que haya una Mika en una novelaa D= ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 07:02 18 jul 2010 (UTC) D: Okay Okay n-nU... Esque el primo de Mika (Maya1999) se llama Victor y Paula es Acelfcolori... -..- y yo me llamo Karen y por eso xD. Y lo de ser amigos... okay dime una cara de un pokemon y te agrego :3 Mikuz-chan!! 09:58 18 jul 2010 (UTC) sii! Seamos amigos! ^^ A x cierto ... x si acaso kieres ver mi wikia , toma el enlace: http://es.pokemonforever.wikia.com/wiki/ [[Usuario:Dulceon|'''Lin]] 14:46 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Kan nwn Me alegra mucho que te hayas inscrito para mi novela pero vas a tener que hacerlo de vuelta porque dije que no se podían inscribir hasta que creara la discusión. Ahora, si no te molesta, por favor mirá Discusión:La escuela de los Pokés y llena la ficha correctamente. Espero que no sea molestia ^w^ Gracias: ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 21:46 19 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: En realidad, yo ya había creado la novela hace tiempazo pero planeaba crearla en un xat entre otros usuarios, como hacemos otras historias locas, pero al final no la hice nada. Y bueno, las novelas de escuelas son muy divertidas x3 xD no tienes ke ser pokemon se supone ke eres humano!!! xD llena la ficha porfavor xD. Espero que no sea molestia ^w^ Nicolas KAAAAAAN No estaba en el msn porke no estaba en mi casa y no habia compu, pero si kiero ir contigo!!! espero k no sea demasiado tarde (como 5 min. despues de k dijieras k te ivas con Sr´.Poke) No me dejs soloooo T_T [[Usuario:Alanbato|''' Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 23:22 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Personaje principal Mira personaje principal son tanto Lisandro como Niko pero para hacer mas interesante la historia me acerco mas a la triste infancia que tuvo Lisandro luego mas adelante me concentrare en la infancia de Niko que tambien fue triste Imagenes la fuente de mis imagenes no puedo decirtelo pero si puedo conseguir algunas por encargo para ti siempre que sean desde hoenn para adelante Amistad Pues si acepto tu amistad Respuestas '''Personaje principal Mira personaje principal son tanto Lisandro como Niko pero para hacer mas interesante la historia me acerco mas a la triste infancia que tuvo Lisandro luego mas adelante me concentrare en la infancia de Niko que tambien fue triste 'Imagenes' la fuente de mis imagenes no puedo decirtelo pero si puedo conseguir algunas por encargo para ti siempre que sean desde hoenn para adelante 'Amistad' Pues si acepto tu amistad El arcangel 00:12 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Oie Narcotico.. Creo k deberias volver a poner las descripciones de tus amigos, es lo mas bonito k tiene una lista de amigos, asi la gente sabe como es esa persona, y si le conviene ser amigo de el o ella. Bueno, por lo menos eso es lo k pienso. [[Usuario:Alanbato|''' Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 02:50 29 jul 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Claro, podemos ser amigos, y ya lo cambia, gracias por avisarme ''Conductor de PokéSupervivencia'''' Alguna Duda?' 08:47 4 ago 2010 (UTC) perdona a li... es que... ¿ como te digo ? emmm.... no sabe comportarse jeje --la gata de fuego te doy mi msn para hablar barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com Usuario:Meganium1530 Sobre el reality Oye, porque no haces enquestas en tu reality y asi podremos votar por nosotros mismos quien se va? Es que asi es mas justo, bueno es tu reality, pero yo creo que estaria mejor asi. Bueno haz lo que tu creeas [[User:Eco1003|''Conductor de PokéSupervivencia]] ''Alguna Duda? 08:09 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Okaiis, Kan. Amigotes XD. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 09:29 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Siii seria bueno hacer una novela juntos, pero, no se de que la podemos hacer, puede ser un fic, una pokenovela o cualquier cosa, y tambien el trama, porfis respondeme ~Rin Kagamine~ 00:31 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Me parece buena la idea esta muy buena la idea del niño ese, pero ahi que tener dos opciones a elejir, esta es mi historia: La novela se trata de un niño, que vive con su tío (que es esl profesor elm) el niño quiere llegar a ser un gran coordinador y entrenador pokémon de todas las regiones, entonces le pide a su tío que le de su primer pokémon, el niño no se decide por cuál poke escoger, y termina escogiendo a cyndaquil, entonces el chico viaja en todo johto, capturando pokemon, ahi conoce a una chica medio guapa y terminan viajando juntos, tienen todas sus aventuras al final el chico cumple 15 años y termina peleando con el maestro pokémon más fuerte del mundo y gana! el equipo del niño seria cyndaquil-aipom y otros más xD ~Rin Kagamine~ 00:58 11 ago 2010 (UTC) ya se es que nose que pasa conmigo, yo siempre tengo buena imaginación, pero bueno ahi que hacer tu novela, y em vez de que digo tipo:cielo mejor que diga tipo:volador ¿no? ~Rin Kagamine~ 02:22 11 ago 2010 (UTC) mira mira hice el sprite del hijo de falkner, aqui esta: Archivo:Hijo_de_Falkner.PNGdime si le cambio algo o si hago otro sprite, porfa responde ~Rin Kagamine~ 01:46 13 ago 2010 (UTC) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siii claro me encataria salvar tu novela y tambien ser tu amigA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Alex pokémon 02:24 14 ago 2010 (UTC) dejame a amoharos beutifly buterfreeAlex pokémon 02:42 14 ago 2010 (UTC) una cosa cuales te pongo a ti ??Alex pokémon 13:00 14 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola kan me preguntaba si podrias salir como personaje en mi novela =D xDDD ☼ Giovi ☼ salir? muy bien, vere que puedo hacer, besos Andrea444 01:57 17 ago 2010 (UTC)